Jin Kaidou
is one of the main protaganists in the Danball Senki and Danball Senki W series. He is known to reappear in the Danball Senki Wars (Anime). Background Eight years prior to the current setting of Danball Senki, Jin's biological parents were killed when the Tokio Bridge collapsed. At the bridge, he was publicly adopted by Yoshimitsu Kaidou and thus became Yoshimitsu's grandson. Appearance Jin is a paled,slim young man of average height.He has black hair with a grey-white streak on the right side. He has red eyes and wears a black and purple suit outside of a white shirt and a grey vest. He wears a pair of maroon skinny jeans. In Danball Senki W, he wears jeans and a teal shirt to match his new LBX, Triton, with a black and purple vest over it. His hair also grows a little. Personality Kaido Jin is a prodigy with a high degree of knowledge in technology. He is distant from others and tends to be silent, but he enjoys playing with LBX. Because he was raised from the rich Kaido family, he has a very social polite manner towards people, friends and otherwise. After becoming friends with Ban Yamano, he becomes more open. Plot Season 1 Jin first debuted in Episode 10,where he's seen going to school in a fighter jet,made everyone surprised at his entrance, especially by Daikoji Ryu, and makes eye contact with Ban Yamano.Later,he's seen underneath Blue Cats Cafe,battling 3 Zuul using The Emperor. Later, he saves Achilles from Sendo Daiki's Joker by shielding it from Joker's attack by using The Emperor. He then appears in Blue Cats Cafe, entering the Underground Vicidus tournament, but ends up losing to Ban because LBX was overloaded since it could not keep up with his quick manual control. And after his loss, he tells Ban the information that could help find his father. Season 2 He saves Jesicca and Hiro from the speeding subway with his new LBX, Triton, and helps with Ban and the others to join the fight against Detector. He becomes Jessica Kaios's coach, chosen by Otacross. He wanted to show her that even if she is a good LBX player, she still has much to learn. Thus, he gives Jessica Triton's weapon to weild at Angratexas. At first, Jessica had trouble handling it. Later, after Jin's encouragement, Jessica uses her photographic memory to win her match. She then admits to how lacking she is in other forms of combat and begins to call Jin "coach". In the anime, he later is seen accompany Ran in her battle againts Hiro, after her argue with Yuuya. Jin teamed up with Ban and Jessica in Artemis. Season 3 In episode 1, he appears, though his face was never revealed, only shadowed. Trivia *His hair's colors are same to Ijuuin Enzan of Rockman.EXE's Series, both are rival of his respective protagonist *He resemble Death The Kid from Soul eater for the hair color Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Test Player Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Danball Senki Fictional Characters Category:Little Battler Experience Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters